Surrender
by thechildofstorms
Summary: Have you ever been in a race? Have you ever been running to save the one you love? Den/ Fem!Nor. World War 2, the fall of Norway.


Surrender

Warning: Historically accurate, takes place into World War II. Norway surrendered on April 9, 1940 after its capital was taken. Denmark surrendered the next month on May 15th.

This is a Den/fem!Nor

Story, Start.

~Somewhere in the Forest~

A large figure dashed across the forests of the great North, weaving between the thick trunks. His feet sunk in the damp dirt as he pushed himself through the underbrush, trying to make it to where he knew he was needed. He had gotten a report a month ago, and without his boss's approval he had finally snuck out; stealing a boat to cross the water separating him from his friend. From his, dare he say it, love?

Denmark continued to run, trying to increase his speed, even though he knew it was impossible. As he panted for breathe, a low mantra came from his mouth.

"Norway, Norway, Norway."

~Second Floor Study~

A pained yelp filled the room as a light blonde fell to her knees, positioned in a mock bow to her captors. A light trickle of blood fell from her temple, the left side of her face a large mottled bruise from when it had met the wall. She had been sitting in her study, drinking from her now broken coffee cup, when the door suddenly slammed open. The same nation that now held a grip on her hair, had gripped her shirt before throwing her into the wall, his red eyes dull with an almost sort of haunted look.

She let out a small groan as Prussia pulled her hair tighter, a small part of her brain telling her to hate this man; to hate Gilbert. But she knew he didn't want this, she knew he had no choice but to obey his boss.

~Road connectiing Oslo to Norway's house~

Denmark panted, trying to stay at his previous speed. He was so close; her house was only a few kilometers away! He had to make it, he had to help her. There was so much he still had to say to her, words that he held for centuries. Ever since he had realized she was a girl, he had loved Hallie in a way he knew he shouldn't. But he, Mathias, the fucking King of the North, did give a damn. Not even if Thor himself were to try and stop him.

Denmark let out a loud curse as he fell over a large rock, scrambling to get back onto his feet. He didn't have time! She didn't have time! He pushed himself forward, wincing as he felt the same battles here in Norway begin to occur in his own land. Yet again he didn't know what to do. Yet again, he wished the ancient nations where there to help them sort out their fights and quarrels. With a growl, he shoved the doubt form his mind.

He didn't need the help of the long-timed deceased in the protecting of what he called his.

~Norway's Study Room~

"Come on, Norway, is this all a Viking nation can do?"

Prussia gave a half-hearted smirk, before letting it quickly fall away. His grip tightened even more, causing Norway to bite her lip to hold back a whimper. She would not show weakness in front of her enemies! She spat in Prussia's face, glaring at him and the other Axis powers in the room.

Italy let out a small gasp as Germany moved forward; swinging his arm against her unguarded side, making Prussia drop her from the force of the hit. Germany moved forward, his eyes cold. Norway couldn't help but suppress a shiver. Had Hitler taken over his mind so much? Had he lost sight of what he once was?

He signaled for Prussia to pick her up again, aiming his fist towards her face; a shot good enough to completely knock herself, and her people, into off their feet. Only a small hand stopped the maddened nation from dealing the final blow; only the tight grip from the Italian girl stopped Ludwig from becoming a true monster.

"Ve, Ludwig, please; no more. She will be suffering enough soon."

Norway could only ponder over her words, only for realization to come too late. A sharp pain filled her chest, causing her to arch stiffly. She could feel Prussia's grip on her hair loosen, and heard a dull thump as she landed on the ground.

The room warped around her, never lying still as she felt her heart being ripped to pieces. She let out a keening wail, her nails tearing at her clothed chest, knotting in the now torn shirt. She convulsed on the ground, only coming to a stop as her vision began to fade almost completely.

She could see the Axis leave the room. A wave of pain and exhaustion swept over her, consuming her. With a barely managed small whimper, she whispered out into the now empty room, knowing no one could hear her.

"D-Den…mark…"

~Outside Norway's House~

As he neared the house, he could hear a wail like cry coming from Norge's study. He ran towards to door, only to skid to a stop behind a low cut bush as the Axis exited the now dark-looking house; the same house that had always been peaceful and cheery despite the apathetic owner. He waited until they left, following the same road he took from Oslo.

Once he was sure they were gone, he make a quick beeline to the door. He charged into the house, a faint memory of the times when they were younger and had played god and damsel filling his head. Only this time, it was real. She could be bleeding up there, swiftly dying as the Axis struck havoc across Norway.

He made it to the narrow stairs that led to her small study, and began to take the steps three at a time. He stopped at the top, frowning as he realized the door was slightly ajar; something Hallie was quite adamant about. He slowly pushed the door open, not wanting to see what was on the other side, but knowing that he had to be the 'god' rescuing her from her fast approaching doom.

~Norways's Study~

The burning sensation seemed to increase instead of decrease, almost making her heart stop. Suddenly as it quickly as it began, it stopped; and with a sob she knew her capital, her Oslo, had fallen. The cries of her people echoed in her mind, driving her to the brink of insanity.

A sudden creak made her freeze, and with blurred eyes she looked towards the door. A blonde figure stood there in a dark outfit, staring at her before moving towards her limp figure. Her brain panicked, telling her to move even though her body would not obey; had Germany come back to kill her, leaving Italy behind so she wouldn't stop him again?

Her doubts and fears where erased as the figure scooped her up into a tight hug, mindful of her bruised and probably broken ribs. She looked up into the person's face, barely making out the messy style of Denmark's hair.

"D-Den…"

He quickly shushed her, pulling her into a deep embrace. With shock, she realized he was crying as warm tears fell against the wounded part of her face. Finally feeling safe, she closed her eyes to the chaos around her.

~Norway's Study, Denmark's p.o.v~

As he edged his way into the room, he could only freeze at the blank eyes staring at him. They were duller than normal; almost dead. The left side of her face was damaged, something he remembered seeing when she had last had a head on collision with a wall. He quickly walked to her, noticing her tensing at what she thought to be a threat.

He slowly picked her up, hushing her as she tried to speak. He couldn't let go, he couldn't imagine himself leaving her again. She became a total dead weight in his arms as she finally slipped into unconsciousness, and with a troubled heart he moved her so he could stare at her face.

Her eyes where shadowed from the lack of sleep. Had the cries of her people kept her up? He let out a sigh, of course they did. He too could feel his people crying for help. He moved her bangs from her face, only to freeze at the feeling of sharp metal on his neck. He didn't dare to move his head, now noticing the shadows he had not seen before. He realized who it was. With a growl, he realized his axe was next to the door where he had dropped it.

He slowly raised his head, staring at the Axis. He was met by cold dull eyes, as they stared at him and Norway. Japan gently applied more pressure with his blade, his low voice threatening.

"Denmark-san, it is time for you to surrender."


End file.
